Following Wilbur's Tracks/In the Fairy Realm
(Later, Team Hylia were still walking, searching for any clues for the entrance to the Fairy Realm. Then suddenly, the team stopped, making Link notice and stop as well) Billy: Link? Link: Yeah? Billy: Where’s this Fairy Realm located? Comet Tail: Billy’s right. No matter where we head, there’s no clue that’ll lead us to the Fairy Realm. Link: I can’t tell you where it is. But I will lead…. Brick: Lead the way. I know. But…. (He whispers to Link) Brick: (Whispering) Just tell us quietly in a huddle. So that the enemy, if they’re here, won’t hear or follow us. Boomer: (Whispering) And if they do follow us, we’ll fool them. (Calmly realizing they’re right upon seeing the other teammates nodding in agreement with Brick and Boomer, Link gave in silently and then Team Hylia huddled. A short pause, then the huddle ended, now the rest of Team Hylia knows the location of the Fairy Realm’s entrance. They nod silently and continued their walk. Suddenly, Grubber noticed something on the ground and blew a bunch of raspberries repeatedly, acting like a wild animal that’s been excited. Team Hylia noticed and they, except the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, got confused) Sonic: What is it, Grubber? Charmy: Did Timmy fall down a well? (He chuckles a bit and turned to us readers) Charmy: Wanted to say it. (The others asked away, ignoring Charmy) Knuckles: Is it time for your flea bath? Vector: Or are you break-dancing your pants off for no reason? (Ace translated) Ace: Actually, he said “I spy with my slug eyes a certain trail of hooved footprints on the ground.” (Team Hylia got confused while Grubber happily stopped with a nod and then they, along with the Gangreen Gang, except Grubber, and Dazzlings, got surprised) Team Hylia: Footprints?! (They looked down and inspected them. They are, in fact, hooved footprints. Then Aryll noticed more footprints, two pairs resembling two adult humans’ feet and a bunch of footprints belonging to some farm animals) Aryll: Hey guys! Look! (They noticed) Rainbow Dash: More footprints! Rarity: They look like they belong to two humans…. And a bunch of farm animals…. (The team, except the confused Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, realized suddenly) Team Hylia, except the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Terra and Aqua! Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: (Confused at first) Terra and…. (Realizes) Oh! Terra and Aqua! (The team got interested) Shadow: You heard of them? Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Heard of them?! Ace: They’re famous in the Hylian Knighthood! Adagio: They’re even famous heroes in all of Hyrule along with their deceased partners, Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough! (Link, Aryll, and the Rowdyruff Boys got surprised) Link, Aryll, and Rowdyruff Boys: Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough? Silver: I take it you five heard of them? Link: Heard of them? They’re famous Hylian Knights! Aryll: Read every single history book involving them back at Terra and Aqua’s cottage! Brick: But we had no idea they were partners with Terra and Aqua. Boomer: Never told us. Butch: Yeah. Aryll: Maybe if we find them, they’ll tell us. Hopefully. Starlight: But what about the Fairy Realm? (Suddenly, Tikal noticed the discovered footprints leading somewhere) Tikal: Guys? (She points at where the footprints are heading) Tikal: Seems like they were going to the same direction we are. (Realizing what Tikal meant, Team Hylia got happy) Cosmo: Now we’re getting somewhere. (Link turned to the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings) Link: Guys? (They turned to Link) Link: You say you want to be Hylian Knights in the rich life, right? Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Yes, why? Link: Well, this is your chance to redeem your running away in fear before and helping us find Wilbur and our mentors. (The Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings got surprised at first) Snake: You meansssss…? Link: Yeah! Sonic: Since Link’s our leader of Team Hylia, he’s asking you to lead our team through the footprint trail. Link: If you want to for now. (Slowly realizing happily, the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings gave in immediately) Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Gladly! (Snake pulls the bitten apple out of his other pants pocket) Snake: And redeem myssssself for thissss apple. (Feeling guilty for his harsh words on the apple before, Link smiled softly) Link: Actually, about the apple before, I just said that because…. Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: We know. Snake: But we’ll redeem oursssselvessss regardlesssssss. (Link looked at the apple and nods with a soft smile) Link: Okay. And after we reach the Fairy Realm, I’ll let you have the apple. (Surprised at first, Snake then got happy) Snake: Gee. Thankssssss. (Realizing he’s still holding the apple, Snake was about to ask away) Snake: Um, should I put it…? Link: (Nods) Yeah. You can hold onto it. Consider it your snack later on if you get hungry. (Snake nods and puts the apple away in his other pants pocket. Then Link turned to the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings) Link: Care to lead the way, friends? Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: (Nods) Yeah! (Then they began singing) Gangreen Gang: That’s the life for me Dazzlings: That’s the life for me Gangreen Gang: That’s the life for me Dazzlings: That’s the life for me Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: That’s the life That’s the life That’s the life That’s the life for me (After they finished singing, they begin to lead the way) Ace: Come on! Adagio: Let’s follow this trail! (Then with that, they follow the trail. Later, they reached the end of the trail at a pond with stepping stones) Ace: And that’s end of the trail. Link: But fresh here. (Realizing something about the pond upon seeing it, Link went to the middle stepping stone) Zelda: What’re you doing, Link? (Link holds his index finger up, as if saying “Wait.” Then he takes a closer look on the stone he’s standing on. There was a turnable latch of some kind made of stone engraved on it. Realizing how to work it, he turned around to show his team) Link: Watch. (He turned the latch to the right, then counter-clock wise until it clicked. Then suddenly, the stepping stones, except the middle one, sank in the water and a whirlpool slowly appeared in the pond. Impressed, the team realized he found the entrance to the Fairy Realm as Link smiled softly and proudly) Gangreen Gang and Rowdyruff Boys: Awesome! Powerpuff Girls: Neat! Mane Seven and Dazzlings: Now we’re getting somewhere! Sonic’s group: Shall we? (They nod and they, and Link, courageously dove into the whirlpool and were sucked below the water and down into a portal where the pond floor used to be. Then after they were all sucked down the portal, the portal vanished and the pond returned to normal. Down below a huge underground chamber beneath the pond, the portal appeared and Team Hylia fell through and landed safely on the ground. They panted in recovery and looked around in amazement, except Zelda and Sonic’s groups, that is. Apparently, these two groups were the only ones that seen the underground chamber before like a familiar location. Then Zelda and Sonic’s groups led the team through a tunnel and into another huge chamber containing a castle that fits humans and something tiny. As the team looked on in amazement, Zelda and Sonic’s groups introduced their location) Zelda and Sonic’s groups: Welcome to the Fairy Realm. (A short pause, then the team became interested and impressed mixed together) Team Hylia: So, this is the Fairy Realm…. (Suddenly, they heard chattering nearby. They walked over and saw two tiny dwarfs working on a waterwheel. The first dwarf has a white beard, a pink nose, and brown eyes and wearing a medium yellow sockhat, a pair of spectacles, a red long-sleeved tunic with the sleeves rolled up, a brown belt, light brown stockings, and brown shoes. He is Doc, King of the Fairies. And the other dwarf working on the waterwheel has a grumpy expression, a white beard, a pink nose, and brown eyes, and wearing a brown sockhat, a dark red long-sleeved tunic, a brown belt, light brown stockings, and brown shoes. He is Grumpy, Doc’s, well, grumpy Majordomo and Mechanic of the Fairies) Doc: Wow, Grumpy, this waterwheel’s really getting the things of knack, I mean, knack of things, indeed. Grumpy: (Proudly) Yeah, I know, Doc, you’re majesty. They don’t call me a majordomo and a mechanic for nothin’! (Suddenly, the ropes tying the waterwheel started to loosen, making them both concerned and Grumpy quickly grabbed the ropes to tighten the ropes’ grip on the waterwheel to make sure it doesn’t fall apart. Then Team Hylia spoke up) Team Hylia: Hi there. (Yelping upon hearing them, Doc and Grumpy turned to them in surprise and Grumpy accidentally lets go of the ropes, making the waterwheel collapse. Grumpy got angry after he and Doc recovered and spoke up) Grumpy: What’re y’all doin’ here?! Doc: Sorry for getting stumbled, uh, startled, like that. (Grumpy turned to Doc) Grumpy: (Angrily) Ask them what they’re doin’ here! (Doc then tried to act angry) Doc: Oh, um, what are you and who are you do, oh! (He got happy and corrected himself) Doc: Who are you and what are you doing here? (Suddenly, he and even Grumpy noticed Zelda and Sonic’s group and got surprised, in a happy way for Doc and an angry way for Grumpy) Doc and Grumpy: Princess Zelda and her people and Hylian Knights?! Zelda and Sonic’s groups: Hi, Grumpy and King Doc. Arturo: My amigos and I take it you met them before? Zelda and Sonic’s groups: Yep! Twilight Sparkle: When Zelda was little, we took her here because we wanted to teach her that fairies existed. Sonic: And to help teach her the importance of responsibilities from the fairies. Zelda: And wow, oh, wow, it was wonderful! Fluttershy: And thankfully, worth teaching her. Pinkie Pie: She even excelled! Grumpy: Enough with the chattering and fix this waterwheel! (They look at him in surprise at his impatience, then Grumpy grumpily composed himself) Grumpy: (Softly) Please. (Zelda then went over and helped Grumpy on fixing the waterwheel. But the waterwheel collapsed again) Grumpy: Heh! Why is it that it never stays up? (Link and Aryll noticed a keg and Link picked it up) Link: I think this is the source of the problem. (Noticing it, Grumpy got calmly surprised and accepted it) Grumpy: (Flatly) Well, thanks. (He then hammered the keg into the center of the waterwheel and then, to their relief, it stayed together and up. Doc then turned to Link gratefully) Doc: Wow, thank you, child. I am forever gritful, uh, grateful, like, uh…. Grumpy: Mad hornets. Doc: (Unaware at first) Mad horn…! (Realizes) ''No, not mad hornets, but…. Grumpy: Tamed bulls! Doc: (To Link) Tamed bulls! ''(To Grumpy) Thanks. Grumpy: Meh, don’t mention it. (Then he turned to Team Hylia) Grumpy: Now, again, why are you here? (Later, at the castle, Team Hylia already explained to Doc and Grumpy why they came) Doc: I see…. Grumpy: I’m somewhat impressed you named yourselves Team Hylia, like our Goddess, but that isn’t impressive enough to me. Aryll: We worked hard on that name. Grumpy: I’m aware of that. Doc: Now, you want to see Terra, Aqua, and the animals? Team Hylia: Yes. Link: And Wilbur. Doc: Very well. While I go and thet gem, I mean, get them, make yourselves comsortable, I mean, comfortable. (He leaves to go find Terra, Aqua, and the farm animals. Grumpy then noticed the fairies hidden in a shy way in the room from the visitors in Team Hylia) Grumpy: Oh, come out! They’re old friends and their comrades! (Slowly realizing, the fairies then flew out and greeted them while flying around them slowly, much to Team Hylia’s happiness, with the serious ones smiling softly, and the non-serious ones chuckling a bit at the fairies. Even Billy caught a female fairy with his hands and cupped her in them, but when he opened them, she vanished and reappeared next to him playfully, making him chuckle goofily a bit) Billy: (Chuckling goofily a bit) Pretty fairy! (Then Doc arrived) Doc: I see everyone’s well-met. (Then Aqua’s voice spoke up) Aqua: (Voice-over) My sentiments exactly. (They turned and saw Terra, Aqua, and the farm animals, and, to Link’s group’s happiness, Wilbur approach with smiles, with Garfield eating a lasagna) Terra: Aqua and I are surprised that you and your group managed to escape Myotismon and Ganondorf’s castle, Link. Aqua: And helped Wilbur escape successfully. Garfield: (Mouth full) And live…. (He swallows his chewed food) And live to tell the tale. Aqua: And to top it all off, helped Sonic’s group free the princess and her group, as well as those three boys. (She points at the Eds. Then Team Hylia smiled a bit) Link’s group: Yeah…. Aryll: At first, I thought it was mine and Wilbur’s fault, but…. Terra: Actually, seeing how you did those impossible things…. (Smiles softly) That was very risky, but brave of you. Aqua: (Smiles softly) And if it weren’t for that, Wilbur wouldn’t have met up with us in the forest and came here. Butch: But weren’t you planning on…? Terra: Rescuing you? Yes. Aqua: But the fairies sensed your escape and told us not to bother searching for you. Wilbur: And they believed you would come here. (Team Hylia nods in an understanding way. Then Link changed the subject) Link: Anyway, you and Aqua said you were gonna tell me and Aryll our origin and parents as soon as we got here. (Realizing he’s right calmly, Terra and Aqua nods) Terra: As promised. (Suddenly, he and Aqua noticed the legendary weapons being carried by Link, Zelda, and Aryll and got calmly surprised) Aqua: Where did you find these weapons? (Realizing what she’s talking about, Link, Zelda, and Aryll later explained what happened) Aqua: I see…. Terra: Aqua and I believed you and Aryll had some role of destiny to play, Link, but Princess Zelda…? Zelda: (Nods) What we don’t know is what they mean. (Silence, then Terra and Aqua nods to each other silently and turned to them) Terra: Team Hylia…. Come with us to the Sorcery Chamber. Aqua: There, Link, you will find the answers you and Aryll seek. (Then they calmly ushered Team Hylia to come into another chamber with Wilbur, Doc, and Grumpy accompanying them and the fairies, Garfield, and farm animals staying behind. Inside the Sorcery Chamber, Doc, Grumpy, Wilbur, Terra, and Aqua escorted Team Hylia to a legendarium) Doc: This legendarium will tell you who Cloud and Aerith are. Silver: But Link’s group already…. Grumpy: He meant “Learn even more.” (Realizing, the team backed away as Link and Aryll opened the book and looked at the index, revealing names in alphabetical order) Link: Cloud and Aerith’s names have got to be somewhere…. (Aryll spotted both Cloud and Aerith’s name under the S section and points it out) Aryll: Found it. (They find the page number) Link: Page 59. (Then they turned to page 59, revealing Cloud and Aerith’s history) Link: (Reading) Born and raised in Hyrule Castle Town, both Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough grew up in the Royal Family of Hyrule, and eventually became partners in the Hylian Knighthood. Years later, they took newcomers, Terra and Aqua, as well as Sonic’s group, under their wing and made them Hylian Knights. (Link and Aryll got calmly surprised) Link: (To Aryll) Wow! (To Terra and Aqua) You were their pupils! (Terra and Aqua nods. Then Link continued reading) Link: (Reading) Over the years, they worked together as an unnamed team, defeating anything and anyone evil in their path. Then eventually 14 years ago, they discovered the Legend of the Black Cauldron and decide to stop the two Kings of Evil, Ganondorf and Myotismon, from using the Black Cauldron’s power, to awaken an army of undead warriors calling themselves the Cauldron-Born. Myotismon and Ganondorf succeeded in awakening the Cauldron-Born, but a heroic, but tragic, miracle happened. The Hylian Knight Captain’s wife sacrificed herself to stop the Cauldron-Born’s destructive path by throwing herself into the Black Cauldron under Cloud and Aerith’s encouragement, fully aware that she’ll die doing what’s right. Despite successfully stopping the Cauldron-Born, the Captain’s wife’s lifeless body slowly succumbed to the Black Cauldron’s power and became nothing more than a skeletal corpse. Cloud and Aerith tried to save her body upon her immediate sacrifice, but failed due to Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army intervening in anger. Regardless, Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army were defeated and banished for their evil actions to a remote barren area, the Black Cauldron secretly hidden away in the Swamps of Belrudo, and Cloud’s team, as well as the Captain’s late wife, were named heroes. Then a month after they were named heroes, Cloud and Aerith married, and…. (He calmly got surprised) Aerith eventually gave birth to a boy, whom they named…. (He and Aryll realized slowly) Link: Link…. Aryll: That means…. (Terra and Aqua nods softly while Team Hylia got calmly surprised) Terra and Aqua: You’re their children. Link: (Interested) Wow…. Aryll and I are the son and daughter of a couple of Hylian Knights in the Royal Family! (Interested even more, Link and Aryll continued reading) Link: (Reading) And a year later, Aerith gave birth to Aryll and they adopted a newborn runty piglet with magical powers named Wilbur. (Aryll and Wilbur smiled softly) Aryll: That’s us. Wilbur: Yeah. (Link nods softly and then read some more) Link: (Reading) Then, Myotismon, Ganonforf, and their army, obsessed with finding the Black Cauldron again, attacked the entire Kingdom of Hyrule to get what they want, slaughtering some innocent lives in the process. Then, one day, despite putting up a good fight, Cloud and Aerith…. (His smile slowly faded and he slowly became sad along with Aryll who read along with him) Link: (Reading) Were mortally wounded by Myotismon himself. And then, after playing dead to fool the enemy, Cloud and Aerith took their babies and Wilbur to Terra and Aqua, hoping they would be safe. And then…. (He tears up a bit) ''They both died at their cottage peacefully, now knowing their babies and Wilbur are safe. ''(He wipes his tears away as Aryll placed her hand on his arm in comfort) Link: That’s all it said. (Then he and Aryll turned to Terra and Aqua with sad looks) Link: So, that’s why you wouldn’t tell us when we were little…. Aryll: And why you wouldn’t let us daydream with our group…. Because we weren’t ready to know the truth yet…. (Feeling sorry for Link and Aryll, Team Hylia went up to them calmly and with soft smiles to comfort them) Terra: Now you know. Aqua: And if you do not wish to see your parents’ images in the past, we…. (Link and Aryll brightened up a bit) Link: No, it’s okay. Aryll: Show us more. (Calmly glad to see Link and Aryll are interested to see their parents’ faces, Terra and Aqua smiled softly and escorted Link and Aryll to a slow spinning globe-like machine. Then, with Grumpy, Doc, and Wilbur’s help, Terra and Aqua activated the machine and it magically activated images from the past. As it activated, Team Hylia watched with Link and Aryll. Then we zoom into the images to reveal Cloud and Aerith, back when they were alive, along with Terra, Aqua, the Captain, and his wife, hurrying on their horses to the catacombs. Then Cloud and Aerith armed themselves bravely and the doors bursted open in front of them to reveal the Cauldron-Born themselves) Link: (Voice-over) The Cauldron-Born…. Aryll: (Voice-over) Just like the legendarium said…. (Then, in a flash, Cloud’s team fought through the Cauldron-Born carefully without getting killed. Then, the Captain’s wife climbed up above a beam hovering over the Black Cauldron itself) Captain: Sweetheart! Jump in! (The wife hesitated at first, but Cloud and Aerith called out to them) Cloud: Hurry! Aerith: You can do it! (The wife then got determined and jumped into the Black Cauldron, resulting an explosion, and then as the Cauldron-Born went limp and dropped dead, the Black Cauldron’s powers was then sucked into the Black Cauldron slowly at first and then quickly. Seeing the powers reaching out to the wife’s lifeless body, the Captain called out to Cloud and Aerith) Captain: Get her body! (Cloud and Aerith nods and they charge, but a blood red bolt of lightning stopped them. They turned and saw….) Cloud: Myotismon and Ganondorf! (Then Myotismon and Ganondorf jumped down and fought with Cloud and Aerith. The Captain hurried to his wife’s body, but Hunter J, Infinite, and Mephiles themselves intervened and fought him as well. Then finally, the three heroes knocked the villains down and made it, only to their horror, they found the wife’s body now a skeleton dropping onto the ground after the Black Cauldron finished sucking its power up. Saddened by this, the Captain turned to Cloud and Aerith with a look that means “It’s not your fault.” Cloud and Aerith nods solemnly) Cloud: I know…. Aerith: Let’s get out of here. (Then later, Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army are at the entrance to the barren lands, the same spot where their castle will eventually stand, shackled, obviously getting banished. After they were unshackled, they then shoved the Hylian Knights away in anger and turned to a young man with little muscles with brown short hair, mustache, and beard, and wearing a gold crown, a red long-sleeved royal robe over a blue long-sleeved tunic, a brown belt with a gold royal buckle with the Triforce on it, white pants, black stockings, and brown shoes. He is King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule) Zelda: (Voice-over) There’s Dad! (Then Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their group, except Vanitas, who wasn’t born yet, spoke up in anger to Daphnes) Myotismon: We swear to you, Daphnes…. Someday, we will ''come back more powerful than ever! Ganondorf: And we ''will find the Black Cauldron again! Hunter J: And again, the Cauldron-Born will ''rise again! Mephiles: And everything you have with and for you…! Infinite: And everyone you love and care for…! Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their group: Will be gone and ours! ''(Then Daphnes, in anger, points at their direction, as if saying “Get out!” Then Myotismon, Ganondorf, and their army stormed off in anger. Later, the Kingdom of Hyrule have already named Cloud and Aerith, as well as their team and the Captain’s late wife, heroes. Then eight months after that and the wedding, Cloud and Aerith were holding baby Link proudly) Cloud: Hey, little guy. Aerith: One day, you’ll make us so proud. (Then, they hugged baby Link, who cooed happily. Then an image showed them happy with baby Aryll and a toddler Link) Aerith: (Happily) Aryll…. Cloud: Someday, you and Link will make us proud even more. (Then the image faded away slowly. Back in the present, the machine finished and Team Hylia smiled proudly and softly at Link and Aryll, now calmly cheered up and glad to see the truth) Link: Thanks for showing us. Aryll: (Nods) Yeah. Zelda: I had no idea Dad was so awesome even more during the villains’ banishment. (Terra and Aqua then smiled softly) Terra: Now do you three understand your destiny? (Link, Zelda, and Aryll nods) Terra and Aqua: Good. (Then they ushered them to a box. Aqua opened it and revealed three golden pendants on each a small gold chain, one green, one blue, and one light red. And each of them had a symbol representing the three Goddesses of Hyrule besides Hylia with the Triforce in the center) Zelda: They’re beautiful…. Aryll: Wow…. Link: Are these…? Terra: Yep. Aqua: The Three Triforce Pendants. Representing the Triforce of Courage, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Good Power. Terra: The Pendant of Courage, the Pendant of Wisdom, and the Pendant of Good Power. And their colors are green, blue, and light red respectively. Link: And representing the Goddesses Farore, Nayru, and Din respectively. Zelda: And legends said only the heroic Chosen Ones can hold them. Aryll: With the Triforce of Good Power, being light red, the opposite of the Triforce of Evil Power, being dark red, wielded by Ganondorf. Terra and Aqua: Exactly. Link: So, if we’re the Chosen Ones…? Terra: The Pendants will accept you. Remember hearing that Ganondorf wields the Triforce of Evil Power? Link: Yeah. Terra: It’s because you, Link, hold the Triforce of Courage. Princess Zelda holds the Triforce of Wisdom. And Aryll holds the Triforce of Good Power. (Smiling softly at their destiny, Link, Zelda, and Aryll nods in an understanding way as their team smiled softly) Aqua: Even though I said before untried courage is no match for the villains' evil, there is another saying opposite of that. (Link, Zelda, and Aryll turned to them in interest) Aqua: It goes like this; Courage of the heart is very rare, the pendants will glow when it’s there. (Team Hylia smiled softly) Charmy: It even rhymes. Ace: Almost like poetry, but better. (Team Hylia nods in agreement. Link, Zelda, and Aryll turned to Terra and Aqua) Terra: Go ahead and take the pendants. Aqua: The both of us, as well as Hylia and her people, and the Goddesses and Gods above, give you our blessing to be the heroes you are destined to be. Terra: That’s right. And the best part is the pendants will protect you from danger and evil spells. Aqua: Yep. (Link, Zelda, and Aryll smiled softly and then calmly accepted their respective pendants. After the pendants briefly glowed a soft brilliant light, they then placed them on, and tucked them under their shirts. The Pendant of Courage for Link, the Pendant of Wisdom for Zelda, and the Pendant of Good Power for Aryll) Link: Thanks. Zelda: We’ll treasure these always. Aryll: May Hylia, her people, and the Gods and Goddesses watch over us. (Then, a knock the door is heard. Then Garfield comes in, looking impatient) Garfield: What’s taking you guys so long? We’ve been waiting forever! (Calmly realizing, Team Hylia and the others walked out) Terra: Sorry, Garfield. Aqua: Never meant to keep you waiting for so long like that. (They exit and later, they decided that Team Hylia will have to locate the Black Cauldron) Link: I read earlier that the Black Cauldron is secretly hidden in the Swamps of Belrudo. Terra: But in order to start the search, you need the King’s permission. Sonic: Terra has a point. Aqua: And we’ll have to try and convince him to let Zelda go on this journey, since she is one of the Chosen Ones. Zelda: And he always wants what’s best for me. Doc: And you need a blunderteer, uh, volunteer from here to escort you to the Swamps of Belrudo. Grumpy: Good luck with that. Doc: Take Grumpy as your escort. Grumpy: What?! Blaze: King Doc’s right. Snake: It’sssss worth finding the Black Cauldron and keeping it out of the wrong handssssss. (Slowly realizing they have a point, Grumpy calmly gave in) Grumpy: Oh, all right. But don’t keep me waiting with your distractions! Team Hylia: Done. (Then with that, the fairies activated the portal and the portal levitated Team Hylia, Grumpy, Terra, Aqua, and Garfield up into the air to it. Noticing Wilbur and the farm animals still down there, Link called out) Link: What about Wilbur and the animals? Wilbur: Don’t worry! Doc: We’ll keep them safe here until Hyrule is saved! (Understanding, Link nods) Link: Okay! You and the animals be good, Wilbur! Wilbur: We will! (The farm animals made their noises in agreement. Then with that, Team Hylia, Grumpy, Terra, Aqua, and Garfield left the Fairy Realm and once near the pond, they head to Hyrule Castle to meet Daphnes himself) Coming up: Team Hylia and their group meet King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule at Hyrule Castle. And despite getting permission, Daphnes refuses to let Zelda join the quest. But during an overnight rest at the castle, will the Mobians’ prayer to Hylia with Team Hylia’s help be enough to change a snooping Daphnes’ mind about Zelda’s role? Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Black Cauldron Fanmakes Category:The Black Cauldron Parodies